Little sister, Bumblebee
by Hoshi Tora
Summary: Bumblebee got a new game called Bioshock, but boss-bot hid his Xbox controller, so he can't play. Not to worry! He can just connect himself in to his console to play! But what's this? A thunderstorm? And why is he calling Bulkhead "Mr.Bubbles"?...No slash
1. Cranky, violent Ratchet or stupidity?

Chapter 1

Cranky, violent Ratchet or stupidity?

Bumblebee growled as he peeked underneath the cement couch. Everything in the Rec room was turned upside down as he searched for the controller for his Xbox360, which he believed Prowl hid away from him. Standing up again, he pouted as returned with nothing in his hands.

"Where could he have hid it?" He asked himself as he quickly gave a clean sweep across the mess he had created. Then suddenly his comm. started to beep.

"Bumblebee, this is Optimus."

"Hey, Boss-bot. What's up?" The yellow Autobot replied as he tried to look through the mess again. He could hear a sigh on the other line.

"Are you trying to find your controller?" Bumblebee perked up at the mention of his controller.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Another sigh could be heard.

"Because I hid it."

"What?! Why?" Bumblebee whined. He could feel Optimus shake his head amd place a hand onto his hip.

"Because you wouldn't stay seated infront of the monitor and keep watch for any Decepticon activity if I hadn't hidden it." The small Autobot let out an uneasy laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. Once again, he was found out.

"Just watch the screen, alright." Bumblebee rolled his optics as he formed a mocked salute.

"So, when are you guys going to come back to the base?" Asked the small Autobot as he continued to rummage through the mess. There was silence on the other line as the leader was thinking.

"I guess we won't be back before morning,' The yellow mech mentally did the jigg. He has the whole base to himself! No Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead, or even Prowl to bother him and his alone time with his Xbox, 'There's a storm bad one. So I would advise you not to go out to anywhere for a while."

Bumblebee grinned as he did another mock salute and gave a quick "Aye, aye boss-bot!" before he clicked his comm. off. With a sprint, he jumped over the couch and sat down and popped all his joints.

"Nothing can come between me now! Bioshock, here I..." Reaching for where his controller usually was, he quietly cursed when he only felt air. He had forgotten that Optimus had hid his beloved controller somewhere in the base, now he couldn't play the new game that Sari has given him. Pouting and sulking, he perked up when suddenly an idea hit him. Chuckling, he gently pulled out a cable from the back of his neck, pulling it until it was a perfect length. The brilliant idea he came up with was to connect himself right into the Xbox. It was a amazing idea, he could play handsfree, have a better experience when connected and also it might make it less scary, but then a nagging feeling made it self present in the form of Ratchet in the back of his mind.

_"Never connect yourselef into those primitive technology._' He could hear him say as he wave his wrench around a little dangerously, '_You never know what you can catch from them, they can glitch up your system, transfer some sort of virus or worse, deactivate you. You better not try it until I say it's safe to do so, soldier!" _Bumblebee rolled his optics. How could such primitive technology hurt them, they are too weak to even hurt a sparkling. Still holding the cable in between his fingers, he contemplated about his two options. Should he listen to his imaginary, cranky and violent Ratchet or to his stupidity? Cranky, violent Ratchet? Or stupidity?

"I choose stupidity- I mean, my idea." With a huge grin, he gently slipped the cable into the controller port and pressed the button to start his game.

-----

"Die you Splicer!" Bumblebee cackled as he wrenched his oppositions till they hit the floor. The game was bloody and atmospheric, the story was very well written, the gameplay was fun and the control was also easy to use without a learning curve. The yellow Autobot enjoyed the game a lot, it was very suspenceful and not as scary as he thought it would be. The television suddenly let out a groaning sound, the sound of a Big Daddy in the next room he was travelling to. With a huge smirk, he readied his Electro bolt for his stealthy attack on the monster.

Outside of the video game, the storm has become much more worse then before. The rain is pounding harder against the old building as the thunder and lightning clashed more fiercly, sometimes almost hitting the edifices that stood in its way. One stray lightning bolt struck an energy line near the Autobot base, severing the power but not before sending a large jolt of electricity to course through the line and into the plant. Bumblebee, oblivious to what's happening around him, continued to play his game, yelling and cheering as he fought against the Big Daddy, unaware how the dangerous amount of energy was coming towards him.

"Yeah! I totally owned your big, ugly-" A large electricity burst hit him and he fell backwards, letting out a silent scream. All the light and machines that were connected to the power began to overcharge as blinding light emitted from them. Bumblebee writhed on the floor, and finally finding his voice, let out screams of pain as the energy coursed through his entire being.

"Op-Optimus... Prowl? R-Ratchet?..." He gasped as he tried to pull his cable back to his body, "Sari, please, help me..." Then he fell into a forced stassis lock.

-----

The storm has finished its tantrum by morning as the Autobots returned to Detroit from they're trip to the forest. It was uneventful, they detected some Decepticon activity at the same time as they searched for an AllSpark fragment that happens to be somewhere in the woods. Just another normal day.

"I wonder how's Bumblebee's doing." Bulkhead absentmindedly asked as they were making their way to the Burger Bot. Sari was being babysat by Fanzone(who immediately called them to pick her up as soon as they got back). Prowl just sighed.

"Knowing him, he's still playing on one of his games." The ninja said, his engines making a growl like noise. They finally reached the fast food restaurant where their human friend was waiting for them at the front step.

"Hey guys!" Sari jumped into Optimus and quickly strapped herself in. The leader chuckled at the young girl's cheerfulness as he started his engines to head to the plant.

"That's strange." The motorcycle mumbled,"I'm trying to comm. Bumblebee, but he's not answering." Everybody perked at this information.

"Uh..." Sari said, "Maybe he's asleep?" That answer didn't calm their worried nerves as they pushed themselves a little bit faster towards their base.

"Bumblebee?" Prime asked as the group entered the base. All he recieved as an answer was the silence of their home. This made them uneasy, usually the little bot would have answered them no matter what. Sari ran inside, her face pulled into a little frown.

"This isn't right. Bumblebee should be here, I talked to him last night." Prowl suddenly picked the human up.

"At what time may I ask?" The girl shuffled her feet.

"Around eleven, just right before the storm became worse." Ratchet made a disapproving noise and was about to go into a lecture about the human body when he thought better of it. Optimus cleared his vents.

"Alright everybody, let's search for Bumblebee and hope that he's still in the base." Everyone went their seperate ways to search for their little, yellow friend. Sari was being carried to the Rec room by Prowl as they both frowned at the mess before them.

"Wow, what a pigsty." The girl said as she was gently placed down to the floor. Everything was a mess, games were all over the place, the couch was turned over, boxes all opened and there was no humming of machines. Cautiously moving through the mess, Sari shuffled worriedly as she felt her little heart beat a little faster as she came closer to the over turned couch, as if she knew she will find something. She could feel Prowl slowly walking behind her as she inched her way and peered around the cement furniture and gasped.

"Prowl! Quickly, call Ratchet." She yelled as she rushed over to Bumblebee's side. The yellow bot was in a fatal position, his hands were placed by his head and clenched tightly, but unconciously. The medic finally arrived and picked up the fallen mech, unplugging him first, then barked orders to everyone as he rushed to his medbay. Placing the offlined Autobot onto a table, he did a quick scan and a through check up. The old medic pulled himself back up from his leaning position over the young bot when he heard the heavy footsteps of Optimus.

"Ratchet, how is he." He asked, his voice laced with worry. The white and red bot just snorted.

"He's absolutely fine. But some of his systems seems a little burnt and overcharged. Besides that, that stupid bot plugged into the slagging machine!" Ratchet grunted as he placed his tools away. Prowl and Sari finally entered the medbay, wanting to know the condition of their friend. The old bot waved his hand to Sari, knowing all too well that if he even tried to prevent the young girl from repairing Bumblebee with her key, she will come back with full force. The girl happily jumped next to Bumblebee's side and placed her magical key to his chassis, watching as the key repaired his system. Sari turned towards Ratchet with a question on her tongue.

"So what's wrong with him plugging into a machine?" She asked. The old bot just shooked his head.

"Is not that. Your technology is so primitive, so unpredictable, there's a probability that it might glitch up our system." Suddenly, everybody turned their head towards a groggy groan from the table. Bumblebee was rubbing his optics as he slowly pushed himself up.

"How many times did I tell you," Ratchet said in his angriest voice as the young bot looked up with his big blue optics,"Never plug yourself into those fragging machines before I tested it out!"

Moments passed as both Ratchet and Bumblebee stared at eachother, nobody moved an inch until the small Autobot threw his head back and screamed.


	2. Mr Bubbles?

Disclaimer: Forgot to add this in the last time. I don't own the characters, Transformers:Animated and Bioshock. The idea is not mine, it's from a prompt that I read on LiveJournal on the TF_bunny_farm. Anyway, enjoy~~

Chapter 2

Mr. Bubbles?

Bumblebee screamed at an octave that everybody's audios and ears were pulsing with pain.

"What in Primus' name are ya' screaming about?!" Ratchet grounded out as he covered his audios. Sari was practically on the floor as her eyes watered from the pain caused by her friend. As soon as the audio assault faded they returned their gaze back to Bumblebee who pushed himself to the far corner of the table he was on. This was a curious behaviour from the small bot, they never seen him with so much fear in his optics, even when he comes face to face with a Decepticon. Optimus, being the leader and also the most worried of his teammates, tried to place a hand on the little, yellow Autobot to calm him down. As soon as the hand was near enough to the young bot, Bumblebee twisted his head and bit down hard on to the blue fingers. The Autobot leader yelled and Ratchet immediatedly tried to pry the mech's mouth off of Prime's hand. As soon as Bumblebee released his victim, the medic tended the injury at the same time glaring at the attacker.

"What in the Pit's is wrong with you?!" Still curled up in his corner, the yellow Autobot shivered. Lubricant was brimming from his optics as the confused little bot looked around, as if trying to find something. Sari tried to get closer to her scared friend, but he kept on crawling backwards away from her. Everybody stood where they were, not knowing what to do in this situation when suddenly, Bulkhead walked in.

"I can't believe such a little guy could make such a mess. Took me a long time to put away the things." He said, but noticed everybody wasn't paying attention to him. Curiously peeking over his teammates, he saw the shivering form of his friend sitting on the far corner of the table.

"Hey," Bulkhead said in a soft voice,"What's wrong with Bumblebee?" Upon hearing the gentle voice, the little bot perked up towards the SWAT truck. Everybody was surprised when the frightened Autobot jumped off the medical table and ran up to Bulkhead with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Mr. Bubbles!" He yelled as he clung to the giant with a childish giggle. The Autobots and Sari felt their jaw hit the floor. Nobody dared to break the silence (except for Bumblebee, who was quietly talking to Bulkhead who wasn't listening), until the girl finally broke it.

"Why does Bumblebee sound like a Little Sister?"

-----

They were all in the Rec room, sitting on the couch, on the floor or standing, but Bumblebee on the other hand was sitting on Bulkhead's knees, playing with one of the big stuffies that Sari has in her room. Said girl was explaining to the Autobot's of what their glitched friend reminded her of.

"So, Bumblebee is acting like this _Little Sister_ from this game called Bioshock and he thinks that Bulkhead is his _Big Daddy_ or what he likes to call _Mr. Bubbles_ ?" Asked Optimus as he rubbed his head in confusion. Sari nodded, "That's what it looks like." She then looked at her friend. He was leaned back against his giant as he nuzzled his face into the large plushie with a happy chirp. Ratchet grunted as he took a look at the game console, which was in a slightly burned state.

"This thing is fried, couldn't even open its disk drive ta' get the CD out." He grumbled as his microscope retracted back. Sari pouted as she looked at her favourite, broken distraction.

"So," Bulkhead pulled the little yellow bot before he fell off of his lap, "The reason why he's like this is because he plugged himself into the Xbox?" Ratchet shook his head.

"It ain't that simple. It has to be something more elaborate then just plugging in, play the game and then zap! You have a malfunction." The medic said as he tried to unscrew all the melted bolts holding the console together, "It must have been something that happened last night, during the time he was playing his video game and also the game itself." All of a sudden, a small whine emitted from the little Autobot. Everybody turned their attention towards Bumblebee who has a huge pout on his face, staring up at Bulkhead.

"Mr. Bubbles? I'm hungry; may we find something to eat?" He said as he hugged the large stuffy in his arms. The giant hesitantly looked at Ratchet and Optimus, silently asking to be excused. The red and white bot sighed and nodded and the green mech gently carried his friend out of the room and Sari quietly excused herself and followed them.

"I think I like Bumblebee better this way."

-----

Bumblebee giggled and chirped as he drank his oil, spilling some on the table he sat on. Bulkhead chuckled and Sari laughed as they watched their malfunctioning friend drink his ration.

"The way he acts is so not Bumblebee." She said after she calmed down, wiping the tears from her eyes. Bulkhead just rubbed his chin and stared at Bumblebee.

"He reminds me of a sparkling." He chuckled again as the little bot splashed some oil down his front. The giant Autobot turned around to go find a rag as Sari jumped off his shoulder to stand next to Bumblebee and keep an eye on him.

Bulkhead was gone for about two minutes and he returned to see oil spilt all over the table and the little troublemakers lying on their stomach drawing with the liquid.

"And you make a circle, then add two triangles on top, after that put three dots in the circle and add some whiskers and we get a cat!" Sari said as she taught Bumblebee how to draw the head of a cat. Bumblebee chirped in amazement and returned to whatever he was drawing. Bulkhead cleared his vents, getting their attention. The girl quickly turned around with a surprised look on her little face.

"Oh, Bulkhead! Um..." She fidgeted in her spot as she looked at the mess she and her yellow friend had created in their wake. Bumblebee turned over and let a big smile slip onto his dirty face.

"Mr. Bubbles! , look! Sari taught me how to draw a cat!!" He said as he pointed at his crude version of the poor animal. Bulkhead nodded as he sat the energetic bot and began to clean him up. The young girl quickly cleaned herself of any oil and squeaked when she felt careful fingers wrapped around her.

"Sari?" Bumblebee asked as he placed her on his lap, "Why are you so small?" Sari glanced up at the yellow bot.

"'Cause I'm organic and you're a robot." She said without hesitation. The Autobot chirruped and tilted his head.

"Organic? Like a fishy?" Bulkhead chuckled as he rubbed the rag on Bumblebee's cheek.

"No, Bumblebee, like a human, you know, a person." The glitched bot giggled when Bulkhead gave a quick tickle to his stomach.

"Why is the sky blue?" The large mech smiled and gave a reply to his innocent question. Sari stared in awe at the giant Autobot as he continued to answer all of Bumblebee's silliest questions while he cleaned the energetic ball of sunshine.

"Wow, you're a natural Bulkhead." She said as she tried to help by cleaning the mess on the table, "I would have gotten frustrated as soon as a kid asks me the dumbest question in the world."

Bulkhead gave a soft laugh as he picked Bumblebee up and placed him on the floor so he can aid Sari in mopping the oil on the table, "When I lived at the Evergon farm, there were a lot of sparklings there. Sometimes their creator needed some rest and they would ask me to take care of them while they relax." He said as he grabbed the dirty rags and threw them to a bin. Sari nodded in understanding and gave a quick glance to Bumblebee then froze in horror.

"Bulkhead?..." The giant made a noise in response.

"Where's Bumblebee?"

* * *

Hoshi: Sorry, this is a little shorter, and probably have more grammatical mistake. But I do hope you enjoy this.

Bumblebee: Why am _I_ the victim?!

Hoshi: Because the prompt said so! :3 See you all next time~~


	3. Spit it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, and this story came from a prompt from TF_bunny_farm. Enjoy the story~~ And here if you want to know more about Bioshock!! http:// bioshock (dot) wikia (dot) com/ wiki/ Little_Sister

Chapter 3

Spit it out!

"One hole,"

_Jump_

"Two hole,"

_Jump_

"Three hole,"

_Jump_

"Four hole!"

_Jump_

Bumblebee giggled from his game as he continues to find all the holes he could see on the floor. Jumping over another one, he looked up to tell his caretaker how much fun he was having, when he noticed his Big Daddy wasn't there. Fear crawled through out his frame as his blue optics darted everywhere, in hopes that the giant was near. He could feel his body shiver as he cautiously walked down the well lit hallways, hands held close to his chest.

"Mr. Bubbles?" He whispered hesitantly as he jolted at all the little noises that could be heard in the base. The poor little mech wanted to cry as the area he was walking through became more and more darker. Bumblebee closed his optics and breathed in slowly before reopening them with determination. This could be a game, maybe Mr. Bubbles wanted to play hide-and-go-seek with him. He giggled and ran down the hall, this time his fear was in the far back of his mind as he began his search for his giant.

-----

"You lost Bumblebee?" Asked Optimus as he stared at Bulkhead and Sari who both looked shamefully down at the floor.

"We just took our eyes away from him for a second," Sari began as she made small patterns on the floor with her foot, "We never thought he would actually walk away or anything." The Autobot leader sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he heard Ratchet curse about the youth of this millennia. This wasn't his day was it?

"Well, let's not stand around and do nothing," Optimus said as he dropped his hand back to his side, "We have to find Bumblebee before he hurts himself."

Everybody shot their head up when they heard a scream, a very familiar scream.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Sari yelled as they bolted towards the frightened voice. Zigzagging through the halls, the group came to an abrupt stop in front of Prowl's room, door wide open and everything in there a wreck. The Autobots stood there dumbstruck until they heard another high-pitched scream. They turned towards the source of the sound where their optics/eyes saw Bumblebee cowering in one of the branches of the tree while the ninja stood underneath him.

"Bumblebee, please calm down." Prowl said in a soothing voice as he tried to make himself look harmless. The small bot continued to shiver as he held something very close to his frame. As the black and gold bot tried to move closer to him, his palm facing Bumblebee, he tried to coax him down from his branch.

"No." The yellow bot said, his fingers wrapping much more tightly around the unknown object in his hand while shaking his head, "No, no, no, no." Prowl let out a frustrated sigh before turning around to his teammates.

"May you all please stop gawking and help me get Bumblebee down from the tree before he hurts himself." He said in a calm yet demanding voice, mostly saying this to Bulkhead. The giant Autobot sighed and moved himself where the ninja was. Placing his hand underneath his little yellow friend, he spoke in the most softest voice, coaxing him out from the tall tree as the little Bee looked hesitantly down. Slowly, their glitching friend crawled into Bulkhead's hands and happily snuggled into his giant as everybody sighed in relief that the little bot didn't continue to be stubborn like he was before the change. Optimus turned to Prowl.

"Prowl." The ninja turned to his leader, "What happened?" The motorcycle stood still for a moment, then sighed as he gave a small glare at the little glitch.

"When I arrived to my room to meditate, but my room was in a wreck and I found Bumblebee in my tree. I sort of yelled at him for doing this and he wouldn't come down from the tree after that." He said as he glared down at the floor. Suddenly, everybody turned when they heard Sari gasp.

The little girl stared at her key that was floating and glowing in mid-air. "There's an AllSpark fragment in this room." Sari whispered as she began to look around the room where her key was pointed towards when she stopped on Bumblebee. Her eyes grew bigger then usually as she felt something click in her head.

"Bulkhead?" She whispered as she continue to stare at her yellow friend, "What does Bumblebee have in his mouth?"

Everyone turned to the smallest Autobot in confusion when something in their processor clicked too and they stared in horror.

"Bumblebee." Bulkhead said in strict voice, "Spit that out of your mouth!" The yellow bot shook his head. The green Autobot asked firmly once again, this time a little force in his voice. Bumblebee just stared at his Mr. Bubbles for a moment before spitting the object in his mouth into Bulkhead's waiting hand. Everybody stare in awe as the AllSpark fragment shimmered in the giants servo.

"You shouldn't be putting stuff into your mouth." The green bot scolded as his small friend looked down in shame.

"But," The Autobot began, "The Angel left it for me to have."

Prime raised an optic ridge, "An Angel left it for you?" Bumblebee nodded his head frantically as he tried to reach for the AllSpark in his guardian's hand.

"Wow," Whispered Sari, her eyes trained on her malfunctioning friend, "I can't believe he can sense the Allsparks now, just like the little sisters." Prowl looked down at the human girl.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still angry at Bumblebee for destroying his room. Sari just tilted her head back to watch her Autobot friends.

"What? Didn't I tell you that little sisters can sense these things call _ADAM_, but in our case with Bumblebee, AllSpark fragments." She said as Ratchet gave a growl.

"No you haven't because you were too busy telling us how much fun the game is and giving us too little of an information to even give us a clue about what are Little Sisters and Big Daddies!" He said angrily as he glared at the small girl. She squeaked and quickly hid behind Optimus' foot.

"How 'bout we all go to the Rec room so I can give you a clear idea about Bioshock."

-----

Everybody was seated in the Rec room, and once again Bumblebee was playing with the large stuffed animal.

"Well," Sari began as she tried to get her thoughts together. "The whole story begins with a slug that has this ADAM inside their body. ADAM are very special because of it's a genetic miracle, for instance, it gives enhanced regeneration. Scientist wanted to study it some more, but these slugs couldn't produce enough of these things so what they did was implant the slugs into a person's stomach, which made more ADAM. The only receptive ones to be able to have the slug were little girls. Later on, the girls seem to have a great liking to corpse that has ADAM, which they eat to get it. They resisted the impulse to eat dead bodies because it was gross, so the scientist played with their mind, making them think the dead guys were 'angels'. The slug separates tissues and blood from the ADAM. These little sisters are indestructible because of the ADAM coursing through their body, which people really wanted. They all still have the strength of a little girl so they are easily abducted and exploited. SO there's this doctor who made these Big Daddies, guys who are mutated and stuck in diving suits, to protect them. Both little sisters and Big Daddies are attracted to each other no matter what. Big Daddies does everything to protect the little sisters." She said and took a deep breathe.

"So what I could guess, this time making myself clearer, is that Bumblebee is just doing what little sisters do in Bioshock, finding ADAM, or in this case, AllSpark fragment and Bulkhead has been imprinted to Bumblebee as a Big Daddy." She concluded, crossing her thin arms across her chest. Everybody in the room nodded their head, now at least, understanding it a little more clearly.

"That does make sense why Bumblebee tried to eat the fragment,' Optimus said, "But it doesn't make sense why he could sense them without the key."

Sari just scrunched her face, "Heightened senses?" She said hesitantly, Ratchet snorted.

"I doubt it." Prowl agreed.

"It takes a lot of concentration to find and sense the fragments, even to know where they are." Suddenly, a loud beeping could be heard. Optimus rushed over to Teletran.

"It seems that there's some Decepticon activity down town." He announced. Turning around to the team, he stood straight, his brows furrowed.

"Sari, Bulkhead, stay at the base and keep an eye on Bumblebee. Now Autobots, transform and roll out!"

* * *

Hoshi: Wow, this took me longer to write one friggin chapter.

Bumblebee: Why am I suffering alone!! Why!!!!!!

Hoshi: Because we all love you that way~~~ See you next time~ ANd don't forget to review this and comment on what you want to see! Thank you for reading~~

Bumblebee: DON'T REVIEW! I DON'T WANT TO BE A LITTLE GIRL!!!


End file.
